Nothing Is As It Seems
by Fairun Roseabell
Summary: Russia gets worried for the cheery North Italy when he sees someone exit out of the Italian's home covered head to toe in black. Oc, Oc2, Axis, Allies, Italy Romano, Spain, Poland, Austria, and Hungary. Cussing from a couple of nations. RusIta. Characters are a bit OC.
1. Chapter 1

**Russia starts to get suspious and worried for North Italy when someone comes out of North Italy's house covered head to toe in black. Enjoy Nothing is as it seems!**

* * *

North Italy giggled as he skipped around the Meeting Room. A certain Russian sighed as he watched him. The Russian nation still wished he could talk to the Italian but he always ran away in fear. All he could do was watch him instead which freaked Italy out when he noticed and ran to Germany and succeed in pissing off the Russian. So he was extra careful about watching him. He might seem scary but that's because of the way he was raised in his childhood. He wasn't used to others and learned to be a freighting figure so he won't be messed with. But now it wasn't doing much favor on his side with Italy. Russia sighed again and jumped when Italy began to look his way. Quickly acting as if he wasn't staring, he worked on fake notes. He saw the Italian shrug and latched onto his South side saying he wanted to go home with him.

"Feli." Romano said getting his younger brothers attention.

"Si brother?" North Italy asks looking at him with a smile.

"Stay here."

"Bu-bu-but!"

"No! You stay here! Don't try to agure with me bastard!" Romano yelled felling bad about yelling at him but he was scared for what he was about to do.

It was for his North side though.

Feliciano sighed and tears weldled up in his eyes, "Okay.'

Walking back to the Meeting Room, Romano marched to Russia. He had enough! He saw Russia staring his brother down. North Italy was too dense and didn't notice, unless he turned his head, so he was going to tell him off. To tell the bastard to back off his brother... But that was difficult. He was scared of the Russian and he wasn't ashamed to say that. The cold bastard was terrifying!

He sucked in a breath, "Ru-Russia sto-stop staring my bro-brother do-down!" And then he ran off as fast as possible and grabbed his other side.

Hey at least Romano had the strength to yell at him. Afterwards his brother asked what was wrong but instead of answering, Romano yelled him off. Italy started crying and when Romano managed to apologize Italy's phone rang. Italy quitely spoke to the other person and told Romano he was going off to Germany's. Romano huffed and yelled at him again before walking away. Italy cried a little bit but when South Italy was gone the tears instantly dried off and zoomed away into the night.

* * *

A dieing cough was heard, "He'll get one of them *cough* just you wa-watch!" The knife was pushed in and the person was dead.

Sighing another person pulled the knife out and crawled off of him, "He hasn't since this started decades ago and he sure ain't gonna get the upper hand now." The deep voice said.

The figure wore completely black and his hair and face were covered. He wiped the blood off onto his side. He looked at his outfit painted in red. He sighed again and whipped his phone out.

"You have cleaning duty again." He said and hung up as quickly as he got it out.

He looked at the dead body's and let a groan out, "I wish this will stop already. I'm tired of killing all this people just to protect the others. I guess this is the price that I have to pay for wanting to protect the others from _him._ To see the people I kill."

Footsteps sounded out behind him, " how many?"

The figure turned around, "26."

The woman sighed, "Their getting bolder." She was dressed like him, covered head to toe.

"I'm afaird so."

"Do think Francis noticed?"

The figure chuckled, "Nope he's off with other women. That's just how he is."

The woman looked at him, "Are you sure? You didn't even check did you?"

"Don't have to. I know him well. After all I've known him for decades."

* * *

Austria woke up to knocking on his door. Groaning, the musician jumped out his bed and looked at his clock. 2:25 in the morning. He knew only one person that would be here at this hour. Opening the door he sighed at the figure at his door.

"Yes I had another attack today. It was France. And my outfits ruined so do you mind fixing it?" The figure at the door answered his questions before he could even ask.

"Did you wash the blood out?"

The other rolled his eyes, "Duh I'm not a idiot."

Austria glared at him and toke the clothing, "Many slices in it." He mussed looking at the other for injuries.

"A couple of wounds but they will go away in a day. Their not that bad."

Austria rose an eyebrow at him, "What if someone notices?"

"Nah no one will."

"If someone does what will you say to them?"

The figure shrugged and grinned, "I could say I dropped something that was glass and it cut me. I'm supposed to be clumsy, remember."

Austria gave the male a worried look, "When is this gonna end? I know it's tearing you down and your beating yourself up. Don't you think you should tell the other nation's as well? I mean they have to right to know that someone's been hunting them down for so many decades. They can defend themselves."

The figure stood up in front of Austria and looked him in the eyes, "Don't pity me. I choose this path. And telling the other nations...I'll think on it but I know _him_ better than anyone else. If they decide to defend themselves then I'll have no problem with agreeing with it but I'll still hunt _him_ down. _He's_ taken so much from me and made me kill so many people. Yes I'm tired of playing this damn game over and over again but I'll still fight till it ends."

Austria sighed and looked away, "I know, but it's still so hard to watch you do this. You're innocence was destroyed at such an young age and you're acting so happy but you'll never reach happiness because of the blood you've been forced to spill for decades."

The guys eyes softened and he patted Austria on the shoulder, "Thanks for still caring."

"I'll get working on this."

"Thanks."

"How about you stay here. You need the rest."

"Thanks but I have to get to certain someone's so people won't get suspious. Give it back later in the day and sorry for waking you up."

Austria smiled, "No problem. Just end this soon."

The mysterious person began to walk at the door and sadly grinned, "I'll try." He walked out the door and shut it.

Austria sighed and smiled sadly, "We've been saying that since it started."

* * *

"Feliciano! Wake up! Do you know how late it is?!" Italy groaned and curled into the blanket more.

Germany sighed and sucked in a breath, yelling, "ITALY WAKE UP NOW!"

Italy jumped up and whined, "I don't want too!"

"To bad. Now get up!" Italy groaned again and hesitantly got out of his bed... ehh more like Germany's bed.

Italy wipped his eyes and yawned, "Why are you so tired?! It's 6pm Italy!"

Italy smiled up at him, "Veeeee~ Germany I sleep a lot though!"

Germany shook his head and muttered, "Don't know how you can sleep that long... AMD stop climbing into my bed already!"

Italy just smiled as Germany sighed again. He was going to keep telling him that but it's not like Italy's going to listen. Germany told him about another World Meeting coming up in about two months. Italy quickly got changed for the day as Germany tried to prepare them breakfast. Japan came over two hours ago and waved hello to the Italian when he came down. Italy was over joyed about him being over and hugged him. Japan sighed, still not used to physical contact after so many centuries, and awkwardly hugged him back. Italy noticed something in Japan's pocket when he moved away. It was sticking out since he was sitting down on a wood chair.

"Hey ummm Kiku can I see whats in your pocket?" Japan looked at him and nodded handing it over.

Italy looked at the object in his hands, nervously he asked, "Where'd you get this Japan?"

Japan shrugged, "Yesterday I helped someone and they gave me it. I didn't want to be rude so I kept it."

Japan was worried about Italy's strange behavior and so was Germany who walked in after finishing cooking. It was only a small blue bear with a weird insignia on the back almost not noticeable and glass. Italy shook and slammed it down. Italy promptly destroyed it and looked at Japan still kinda shaken.

"S-Sorry this is bad luck in my country. Kinda caused me to panic." Japan looked at him worriedly and slowly nodded.

After eating breakfast Italy asked to stay over at Japan's for a little while. Japan hesitantly agreed and Germany asked also. When Italy left to look at flowers he saw by Germany's house, the two turned to each other.

"Italy worried me there. Sometimes when he sees something bad and destroys it, he'll act a little clingy for a couple of days and jumpy. Almost serious," Germnay mussed, "That is why I asked to stay over too."

Japan nodded, "That thing must've been a serious belief in his country. He smashed it to pieces."

Italy skipped back in and stretched. The two countrys gasped at seeing an injury.

"Italy-San where did you get that!" Japan asked as Germany and him picked up his shirt a little bit.

Italy blushed a little bit, "Oh this scratch? I accidentally slipped and a nail was sticking out and cut me. Veeeeee~ It's nothing!"

"You need to be more careful!" The two said to Italy.

Italy began to look upset," Veeeeeeeeee~ I'm sorry."

The two looked at him and sighed, "Don't cry. We're not angry."

"Yes Italy-San we just got a little worried for you." Japan agreed patting Italy on his head, careful of his curl of course.

Italy nodded and smiled his happiness fully returned. The two sighed in slight relief. Germany told Japan about the next meeting. Germany felt a shiver returning about the next meeting. It happened before when he told Italy. He brushed it off but Japan seemed bothered by it too. The two looked at each other and shrugged catching up with Italy.

* * *

 **Long chapter sorry~ Hope it's liked though!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Second chapter of Nothing is as it seems!**

* * *

It's been about a month and a three weeks since Italy's strange actions. A couple of weeks ago, he was suddenly okay with everything. Though he seemed more tired then usual. Japan and Germany didn't question it since Italy was jumpy and was worried a curse was being put on the Japanese man which the two concluded that was a why he was tired.

Italy had returned to his home and Russia decided that Italy's country was warmer then his, and visited for a bit. Each nation could tell when the came by another nations house in their, which is how Russia knew that someone dressed head to toe in black was sneaking out of the Italian's home. Quickly hiding behind a fence, Russia watched the stranger look around and jump on top of the Italian's house before jumping across the others.

The Russian had a choice to check inside the Italian's home to see if he was there and okay or follow the stranger. He decided to follow him and get answers that way. The Russian made sure to keep himslef hidened while following him. The mysterious man seemed intelligent so he stayed cautious. Then the nation realized the person was going after South Italy. Seeing him land he was about to tackle him when someone else attacked the stranger. Quickly the stranger fought back. More of the attackers allies moved in after the mysterious person and Russia began to notice he was pushing them back and away from South Italy's house.

With a sword, he slashed at three people at a quick flick. Taking down six others with throwing daggers, he had about twenty left. Russia struggled on helping the stranger or staying put. The mysterious person finished quickly which Russia was surprised. It was a group of 30 people! Whipping out a phone the stranger said.

"Clean up time." And hung up.

After the stranger checked around, which Russia had to avoid, a woman quickly came up to the person in black, "Mr. Gange how many?"

"Thirty."

"Did you-know-who see?" She asked also completely dressed in black and covered.

"Naaah. He isn't even here. He's at Spain's."

"This is the third time they tired to attack with no one here!" The woman said.

The male hummed, "It is quite curious but they seem to have the wrong information or something."

"Wasn't he supposed to be taking a nap?"

"Probably why they attacked now. Spain must've dragged him out."

"You had something in this didn't you ?"

There was a chuckle and Russia could've sworn he heard it from somewhere, "Maybe, maybe not."

"You care much about him, don't you."

"I wonder if I do." He could hear sarcasm drip out of his voice.

Peeking out, Russia saw the two pile body's into a spell circle. With a snap from the female the body's disappeared.

"Austria's gonna get mad if you ruined it again." The female said and Russia made a mental note to ask the musician.

"I didn't, just a bit of blood here and there."

The woman huffed, "You're washing it."

"Why? If someone notices blood in my washer because I can't get it out, people are going to get suspicious and we can't have that."

"You've kept the secret this long. Who says it's gonna spill now?" The woman asked.

There was a grunt from the male, "You humans are sometimes so simple minded."

"Whatever mister 'I have lived longly then you and will continue to'!"

Russia was surprised. It has to someone who's lives long. Maybe an alien let out from America? Or maybe a spell from England? He'll ask the two.

"Let's go before South Italy returns." Russia sucked in a breath at the woman's statement.

Two people knew about nations? One wasn't even human and the other wasn't. Russia needed to tell at least Germany. This was more serious then anyone else realized.

The two quickly left and Russia opened a portal to Austria's.

* * *

Austria was calmly playing the piano when loud knocking disrupted him. Sighing he went down stairs to answer the door thinking it might be Prussia or a hyper Hungary. He sure wasn't expecting Russia.

"R-Russia why are you here?!" The Australian said in shock.

"Ummm did you recently fix...I don't know a...black outfit lately?" Russia asked smiling daring him to lie.

Austria was a little shocked and nervious, "I'm known to fix almost anything holes and stuff drive me crazy. So yeah I guess I did." The Russian waved goodbye and quickly left.

Austria sighed and wondered if he should call his little friend. He shrugged and decided not to. One of Russia's siblings or someone he knew probably asked him to fix something that was black.

Russia first went to England after Austria was completely useless to him. Knocking on the door he waited for a bit till Britain answered.

"Hello welcome to Arthu-, "England began smiling till he noticed that Russia was standing there, "Wh-why are you here Russia?!"

Russia brushed the rudness off, "Have you unleashed some kind of super human being in the last century or so?"

England glared at him, "Do you think I'm stupid to summon something human-like into the world and not fix it?!"

Russia smiled as England cringed, "That is all."

England shivered and nodded quickly closing his door and Russia sighed. Maybe he just imagined it since he did drink some strong Vodka before. He wasn't drunk but maybe just a little bit where it made him hallucination.

Looking at the elegant door he opened another portal back to Italy. When he arrived, Russia considered on checking on the Italy's but shook his head at the thought. Sadly they were both freightined of him. South Italy, he didn't mind but North Italy was the one who upset him most. He could still talk to others, though they shivered in fear and used an excuse to leave after a little while, but Russia couldn't even say a word before the Italian rushed off sobbing. Which did hurt. North Italy was almost the opposite of him but something told him he wasn't too far. North Italy had a harsh childhood like he did. That was something he could relate to with the Italian nation.

Sighing again he went to Italians Grand Hotel and back to his room. He quickly changed to something more for sleep. Favoring a tank top and shorts, since it was a bit warm for long pants, he crawled into bed. Seeing the Vodka he drank earlier today, Russia reached for it but decided not to. He'd rather not have another hallucination. Tomorrow was the world meeting and he regretted being a nation like those aguring idiots. Russia let sleep take over and vaguely wondered about Italy again.

* * *

"What the hell you bloodly git?! A robot to fix everyones problem?! Don't you learn anything?!" United Kingdom yelled in America's face.

"Bu-but!" Amercia began to protest.

Germany growled and rubbed the upper part of his nose. It was twenty minutes, and already ridiculous fights started. France and England were aguring with America being dragged in because of his idea to stop the fights with a robot. France insulted China's food when China tried to calm them down by giving them food. Romano was yelling at Spain while North Italy tried to drag him away. Austria and Hungary agured with Prussia while Prussia was holding onto Canda with America yelling at Prussia.

The bickering stopped when a woman kicked the door open. North Italy gasped and rused to the woman. The woman had really short dirty blond hair. She had a tank top on and rolled up short pants, both were Italy Veneziano's oufit color. Her brown tennis shoes proved to through a lot.

The woman looked at North Italy seriously and said, "Their here! Their going to ambush them all!"

North Italy suddenly grew serious with a chilling arua, "How many?"

The woman gaped at him, "You can't take them all on!"

Veneziano growled which the other nations shivered at, "Lavina tell me now!"

"A hundred." Lavina replied bitting her lip.

Russia stood up recognizing their voices, "You two were at South Italy's place yesterday! Fighting off a group!"

North Italy was quickly in front of him, "How do you know that Russia?"

Austria tugged him away, "This is no time Italy! The Navic's are going to close in!"

"Like old times Austria, would you like to lend a hand?" North Italy asked looking at the musician nation.

Austria grinned, "Can I at least have forty?"

"Depends, " Veneziano smirked, "If you're fast enough."

Romano snapped out of his shock and grabbed his other half, "What are you going to do Feli?"

Veneziano looked at him almost sadly, "I'll explain everything to every country once we deal with them," Looking at Lavina he said, "Take them out here and somewhere safe. Use you magic to teleport to our secret base."

"WHAT?! No I want to help! You trained me for a reson! Let me help!" Lavina protested.

Veneziano sighed, "I know but there is no where else for them to go! Our base is the only safe place. Please just take them."

Romano growled, "You just can't tell us what to do! I'm your brother let me help! We're countrys too! And please this isn't you! You hate fighting!"

North Italy looked at his brother darkly, "Not me? I'm sorry but I'm not who you think I am. Yes I do hate fighting but it's been my choice since I was with Austria. And you don't know these people like we do. They have the proper weapons to kill a nation. They were trained by that son of a bitch and they will take you done in an hour and I'm not going to take that chance."

Romano stared at him shocked, "That long and you never told me?! I'm your brother ain't I?! Veneziano answer me!"

Canda looked at the younger Italian and Austria confused. Germany, Japan, Hungary, France, and Prussia were gaping at North Italy in pure surprise.

North Italy sighed again but irritated and looked at Austria, "See this is why I didn't want to tell anyone," Looking at South Italy again he spoke again, "Look I love you and I can't lose you not to that bastard or anyone. I cared about everyone which is why I choice the path I did."

"Bu-but Feliciano!" North Italy flinched and looked away from his brother seeing tears weld up in his eyes.

"Lavina take them away."

Germany shook his head and shouted, "Italy! Stop this nonsense!"

North Italy smiled sadly, "Remember what I told you when we became friends? That I would come to your rescue even though it would seem usless? It's time now." Italy whipped his head when figures started to swing at the window.

Austria grunted, "Enough of this! Stop faking, I'll force them out!" Chanting a spell all the nations were pushed out the door.

North Italy casted another spell, "Bend to my will." The door handles were bended together.

* * *

 **Wow Feliciano is awesome time! Kinda said though now that you think about it. Shoving the ones he loves away. I couldn't do that... Chow chow Fairun Roseabell out!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Third chapter of Nothing is at it seems~**

* * *

"NOOO VENEZIANO! ANSWER YOU ME YOU BASTARD!" Romano yelled pounding on the door.

Spain tried to grab Romano with tears but he shoved him off and into Germany. The nations gasped when they heard glass break and war crys sounded out. Romano began to sob and Spain picked him up.

"We need to go to a bigger room so I can cast a teleport to Head Quarters!" Lavina yelled over the crashing.

Japan looked at the woman, "But what about Italy-san?!"

"Mr. Gange -Uh I mean - Mr. Veneziano can take of himself especially with Roderich on his side." Lavina huffed.

England glared at the woman, "What's with you?!"

"I can't help Mr. Veneziano that's my problem! I have to take care of you blockheads of nations!" Lavina screamed.

Germany pulled the two apart, "How about we just listen to her and get out of here to Italy's head quarters?!"

Russia looked at Germany angerily, "Do what you want I'm staring here."

Germany looked surprised, "Italy asked us to do this and we can't waste any time! I don't want to either but he asked me to..."

"Germany's right can we just listen to the other two and get out of here? Besides their risking their lives for us. Let's not take advantage of that because of our stubbornness." Hungary replied.

"I agree. North Italy and Austria asked us to do this." Canada said quitely.

"Kesese! You couldn't have said it any better!" Prussia said grinning.

"Fine." The other nations huffed.

"Finally! Now let's go, " Lavina shouted, "If anything happens to you nations, Mr. Veneziano would have me and my family line removed from his service!"

Lavina quickly lead the others trying to find a room for her spell. Two people jumped from the ceiling and onto Spain. Spain let out a cry of shock and threw Romano before he was crushed. A dagger was raised and almost plunged into Spain. France shouted and ran towards Spain using his whole body to push them off of Spain. France and the enemies stumbled into a wall. Lavina jumped on the two stabbing them in the throat, from the back, and pushed them off France. Spain helped him up and thanked the French man.

Lavina grinned looking into the room they fell through, "This room is perfect! Quickly in!"

They rushed in and Hungary stopped, "Wait what about Italy and Austria?!" The others nodded.

"Don't you dare think Mr. Veneziano can't handle this! He's better then the lot of you combined! Now get into the pentagram!" Lavina shouted angerily as she opened a spell into the shape of a large circle onto the floor.

"Wait what about you, aru?" China asked.

"I'm going to help Mr. Veneziano! Oh and don't get too scared!" Lavina yelled with a slight smirk.

"What?!" The nations shouted before there was no floor beneath their feet.

Lavina grinned and waved them goodbye from the opening.

"Does anyone else hate her already?!" England yelled as they continued to fall into the blackness.

* * *

Austria held off two of them with his sword, pushing them back and swing in a circle. Italy jumped in the air and shot one through the heart that was about to launch on Austria. The two grinned at each other and quickly resumed fighting. Throwing his daggers, Italy succeed in killing six and killed two more behind him with his sword. Dropping his weapon, Italy pulled out his handgun again shooting three in the head. Picking up his sword he then kicked one down and slit their throat.

Austria slashed at his opponents before he was tackled behind, he moved quickly when the guy tried to stab him. Grabbing his dagger and twisting around, he stabbed him in the chest. Quickly grabbing the meeting table he slashed the legs off. Austria pushed it down and charged forwards, shoving them all out the window. Satisfied that there was a long way down, Austria returned to Italy's side.

Lavina came charging in and slid towards Italy, slicing three in the leg. Italy's eyes widened at seeing her here and summoned an heavy axe, swinging it powerfully and tossed it into a large group. He succeed in tramping them and killed five at the blades.

"Lavina why are you here?! Where all the others?!" Italy asked.

"I sent them to Head Quarters and came to join you!" She yelled holding her daggers up.

Austria looked her way, "We're almost done here about ten to go!"

Grabbing a whip at her side, Lavina grabbed ones ankle and tossed him out the window. He smacked into another and they both fell. Italy grabbed the axe and summoned it away. Austria struggled with one on his back and blocking two others. Italy grabbed the one on Austria's back and quickly snapped his neck. Tackling another, Italy lifted him up and slammed him into wall. The three looked around and sighed. The fighting was done. Lavina quickly cleaned up the body's while Austria and Italy tried to repair the damage that was done. Hearing sierns the three gulped and Italy quickly cast them into base before erasing all camera footage with a quick spell.

* * *

Romano was pacing around the room Lavina, literally, dropped them in. Canada was nervously messing with his hair and Hungary was sitting in a corner. If anyone tried to comfort her, she tired to bite them. Prussia was quite and staring at a wall, China failed to build a Chinese town, and Spain was quitely watching Romano without a smile. Japan couldn't sit still, England ignored his magical friends and kept his face glued to the table, Russia was 'Kol'ing and hitting a wall repeatedly with his pipe, Germany was banging his foot to the floor in a tapping way, and France didn't smile or say a single word. They all had a sudden rush of memories when Veneziano Italy saved them.

"I wonder why Ita-Chan never told us..." Prussia mumbled still looking at the wall.

France huffed, "Especially messing with our memories."

Japan sighed, "Maybe he had no choice in the matter. Maybe it was for our own sake and his..."

The nations grew silent again and Germany said, "Yeah that might be it..."

Russia sighed and dropped his pipe. The others jumped and looked at him shocked. The Russian sank to his knees.

Russia began to speak, "There was this one time I was stabbed in the gut before I had even noticed. He and another male came charging in. Italy was in pure rage and snapped his neck in a second. He dropped to me and picked me up. The building I was in began to collapse, the enemies rigged it to explode. Italy and the male tried to run out but we were sealed and trapped. Italy knew the wound in my stomach wouldn't hold for much longer. So he told the other to try and draw them off while he healed me. I could fell it worsen and I was losing blood fast and Italy could tell. He poured all he had into me and it began to close my injury. Italy looked at me with pure relief and continued to heal me. I remember seeing someone going to stab Italy but the male he came with, jumped in front of Italy. Instead he got stabbed and the male blasted the others head off. Italy saw him begin to collapse beside him and he shouted to him. Italy tired to heal him but he pushed Italy off. He told is Italy it was too late and that Italy needed to focus on saving me. When he breathed one last time, Italy began to grow desperate and shook him. The anguish and devestaion on Italy's face... I had nightmares on end about that look even though he erased my memory of that."

The others grew silent again and Russia bit his lip to keep from crying in anger. Romano crouched to the floor and gripped his hair. They saw a portal open and three voices screamed out. They rolled across the floor and stopped in a pile.

"Geeeet offf me you twoooo!" Italy whined waving his arms.

Lavina quickly apologized and glared at Austria, "Someone failed to do the spell correctly!"

The musician glared at the woman above him, "Sorry I was in a rush to cast it and the magically barrier that's around this place threw it off!"

Lavina huffed, "Oh so now it's our fault that we have to protect this place?!"

A tick mark throbbed on the Australian's head, "That's not what I'm saying and you know it isn't!"

"Sure sounds like it!" Lavina sneered smacking him in the head.

Lavina over judged her hit and Austria slammed into Italy's head. Italy's head smacked into the floor.

"Stop aguring you two and GET OFF!" Italy tossed the two off and stood up glaring at the two on the floor.

"Sorry Mr. Veneziano!" Lavina apologized looking at the ground shamefully.

"Lavina's fault..." Austria mumbled.

The two stood up and glared at each other, "Oh you looking for a fight?! Cause I will gladly beat your ass!" Lavina hissed.

"I have centuries more experience than you! I can pin you in a minute!"

Tick marks throbbed on Italy's head and he smashed their heads together. The two fell to the ground, whining and nursing their large bumps. They both mumbled an apology to North Italy again. Spain was the first to laugh and Hungary joined in, then Romano, America, and Prussia. North Italy's face grew a bright red and he turned away from the others hiding his face. Lavina stared at the floor and Australia hisses at them to shut up. Lavina and Austria froze along with the others when they heard strangling sounds from Italy and he was shacking. North Italy burst out laughing and held his stomach. Tears in his eyes he turned around and held onto a nearby table struggling to breath. Veneziano calmed down when he noticed everyone staring at him.

"Wh-what?" He mumbled.

They were once again shocked when Austria trampled Veneziano. North Italy slowly and akwardly patted his back.

"I've never heard you heard you laugh... Never... It sounds so good to hear it again. I thought you wouldn't even be able to honestly smile again." Austria mumbled as he held Italy tighter.

"Th-thanks for your concern bu-but there are others here." Austria stiffened and quickly let go.

Rubbing his eyes he turned around and grew serious, "I do believe it's time to tell the truth to the others."

North Italy sighed, "Yes I have waited for this for so long."

"So has you servants, my family, have too. They didn't want to see the pain from you hiding it any longer." Lavina mumbled looking at Italy with admiration.

"It's time to tell you my real story. Not the fake cheery me." Veneziano Italy said, looking at each on of them.

* * *

 **Cliff haaaaanger~ Sorry had to do at least one! Besides Italy's story will be long... Maybe. Chow chow Fairun Roseabell out!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Italy's story! Yeeeees~!**

* * *

North Italy sat in a chair, his hands folded in his lap. The others looked at each other and sat down somewhere.

"It all started when I was a small country and in Austria's home after the Italian's War. There was two other nations during that time I only knew. One nation was Holy Roman Empire, he wasn't under Austria's care more of a close ally and vistied me everyday though I was scared of him. The second one was the one who caused this mess, his name was Navic. Now Navic was struggling but I stayed by his side through the though times. Navic came up with the idea he needed more land to survive but he had to go after another country. He choose Holy Roman Empire. While Navic was about to kill Holy Roman Empire, I stepped in. I managed to push him back. For some reason Navic couldn't fight me back though I tried to fight him. Navic yelled at me that this was the only way he could stay in the world. Was to kill another. I couldn't allow it to happen. Navic wanted world domination to control everything, he grew power hungry. Holy Roman Empire was bleeding badly and so was I. Austria patched us up and I had hoped that was his only try but it continued. I asked Austria to teach me how to fight but we promised each other not tell anyone and erased Holy Roman Empire's memory of me rescuing him." Italy nodded at Austria to continue.

Austria sighed, "He grew so strong that he had to train himslef. After years of pushing Navic, he lost his true joy and grew dark. I tired to pull him out but he was determined to stop Navic because Navic was obsessed with killing the others. When Navic tried to kill me, Italy fought him with pure rage. Afterwards Navic could no longer fight Italy head on. He came up with The Navic's. To this day we still can't figure out where he is. How he lasted this long without fading away, we couldn't figure out."

"This is where me and my family line come in, " Lavina said pointing at herself, "My family was already trained for disaster's in Japan. When The Navic's tired to kill Japan, my family fought back but we weren't trained enough for them. That's when Mr. Veneziano jumped in like a fearless knight. He managed to kill a lot and saved my family. He was about to erase my ancestors memories but, they wanted to serve under him. Mr. Veneziano was hesitant but he agreered. At the place of Holy Roman Empire's grave, we created this Head Quarters for us all and heavily protected it."

Everyone sweat dropped at Lavina praising Veneziano, "So is everything understood?" North Italy asked.

"No," Romano scoffed angerily, "I still don't see why you had to keep this all from us!"

Austria raised his hand, "At first that was under my order and Italy agreed without objection. Italy was known as the cheery weak one. The real Italy would've caused issues. And Navic was creating havic during wars and any other time. Italy felt as if Navic was his fault and took full responsibility for trying to take him out. Italy couldn't bring himself to tell anyone."

Romano scoffed, "Like that worked."

Lavina was at his throat with a dagger in a second, "Don't you dare disrespect Mr. Veneziano!"

"Lavina get off my brother this instinct," Italy demanded and Lavina shrinked back, "He's just still upset over the idea of me doing this. He's not trying to be rude! He just wanted me not to suffer alone and wanted me to have some kind of help."

Romano gaped at him along with the others, "Sorry Romano." Lavina said angerily and stumped off.

"Her whole family line was like that. Only respected Veneziano." Austria huffed.

"I HEARD THAT!" They heard Lavina shout.

"Well in Japanese we only respect those who saved their family. Her family probably found us as a nuisance to Italy. Since he was risking himself for us." Japan replied.

Austria scoffed, "Doesn't help the fact it's a little creepy."

The others nodded and Italy turned to Russia with a serious angry look, "Now for you. How did you know about me protecting my brother two days ago."

It was a demand more then a question, "I wanted a bit of warmth so I visited you two's country. While I was walking around I saw you covered head to toe in black and sneaking out of your house. I was curious and when I saw you zooming off to South Italy's, I followed you. At first I thought you were going to attack South Italy but when I was about to confront you, a raid launched at you. Then I realized you were pushing them away from South Italy's place. When you began to search around I pulled an invisible cloak, that I stole from England, and I hid. Then you cleaned up the body's and you two starred talking about us nations. After asking Austria and England about it, both had no clue what I was getting out. Coming the conclusion that I hallucinationed it all, I brushed it out. Then I recognized your voices when Lavina came charging in." England looked at Russia angerily. Looks like England finally found out where one of his cloaks went.

Italy rubbed the spot between his eyes, "I can't believe I missed you. And Austria why didn't you tell me about Russia?"

Austria groaned, "He only aksed me if I fixed clothes! I didn't suspect he saw anything! Besides you never tell me when you go out after The Navic's! If you have told me then I would've put one to one together!"

"You know exactly why I can't tell you when I go after the Navic's!" North Italy yelled.

"It was a small slip up! Don't you think I would've trained to fix that slip up?!"

"A slip up that almost cost me to lose you and I don't want to face that again!" Veneziano quickly stood up causing his chair to fall.

North Italy began to walk out and Austria stood up calling for him, "Wait Feliciano I'm sorry!"

Italy slammed the door with such force it cracked. Austria sighed and picked up Italy's chair and sat back in his own chair. He put his hands on his face.

"I hate it when he gets like that and we fight." Austria mumbled.

Hungary bit her lip and hesitantly asked. "Why won't he let you help?"

Austria looked up at everyone and sighed again removing his hands, "The Navic's came up with a plan to overflood Germany with hundreds of enemies. Italy told me and I quickly went to help. My country was suffering from food loss and Italy knew so he fought beside me. But in the mist of it, we got separated. I was growing weak from fighting for so long and my country's suffering, that I missed an axe flying towards me. It buried into my back and let out a wounded cry, falling to the ground. Italy barely finished his group and rushed to my side. He fought off the others and begged for me to hang on. I was fading out and Italy teleported me here. He was covered in my blood, him and Lavina's greatgrandfather, Micheal, rushed to heal me. Micheal knocked out but Italy hanged on till I was healed. He collapsed on my chest and sobbed, apologizing over and over again. I woke up to that and Italy wouldn't allow me to fight again but he still gave me a lot of tasks. We would fight every time I tried to bring it up, like you saw. It's not that he's trying to be the bad guy but he's just scared he's going to loss me like he almost did."

Some looked away because they couldn't stand Austria's destroyed look. Hungary awkwardly patted his back. North Italy burst through the room with Lavina trailing behind. Veneziano was barking out orders as Lavina gathered gear. Austria quickly snapped up and gathered his own gear.

"Whoa whoa wait! Where are you two going?!" Hungary yelled tripping over her dress from her quickly trying to reach the two.

"Greece is in trouble!" North Italy announced as Lavina quickly gave him a small bag full of daggers.

"Austria get the others back to the places!" Lavina ordered before gathering her own stuff.

Japan snapped his head up, "Wait what you can't just send us off like that! Greece is my friend let me help!"

"Japan we have no time for aguring! Don't worry I'll take good care of Greece. After all I've done it before." Italy replied.

"Wait what about me! I can fight and you know I can!" Austria huffed.

Italy bit his lip and looked around before sighing, "After you send them back..."

Austria genuinely smiled, "You bet!"

The alarm went off again and the three looked at each other shocked, "What's wrong?" Germany nervously asked.

"Another country is being hunted, " it sounded again, "A third country!" Italy shouted in shock.

"What?! Who are they?!" Amercia yelled.

"Greece, Korea, and Africa..." Lavina mumbled.

"Sending them back can wait! I've got Greece, Lavina you have Korea, and Austria you have Africa!" Italy ordered.

"Let us help. We're still nations and have experience! Please Italy!" Russia replied and grabbing him.

Italy sucked in a breath when Lavina yelled, "We have no choice we have to take some of them with us it's a hundred per country!"

"How does he even get so many people..." Austria groaned as he rubbed his face.

"Fine three per nation!" Italy yelled giving up.

"Yes! The hero has this under control!"

"China, Japan, and England you two will go with Lavina for Korea! Russia and America you two are with me to help Greece! German brothers and France go with Austria! Take these balls! They shall teleport you there and back here! Any camera would be destroyed by the magic before you arrive! Anything goes wrong we three will take care of it! Go!" Italy demanded and quickly smashed his teleport as Russia, America, and him disappeared.

"He gave us extra..." Lavina mumbled before grabbing the three nations assigned to her and broke her ball.

Austria nodded at the three, "You four, Romano, Hungary, Canada and Spain, will basically be base! Give us information! If we need anything they will glow and a part of the wall will open just toss them in! Me, Italy, and Lavina have earbuds and we'll speak to you three! We have a small camera on each other! Good luck!"

Smashing it the four disappeared and the last ones looked at each other before rushing to the computers.

* * *

 **Major fight is going to happen~ Let's get ready!**


	5. Chapter 5

**I am so sorry! I didn't realize I picked the wrong file! Here's the real chapter 5. Let's start the fights!**

* * *

Italy jumped and slashed through three people. Russia hit one hard with his pipe and America fired three rounds ahead of Italy. England casted a quick spell and collapsed a wall before a large group could get through. Italy stopped and nodded at the three. Holding two fingers to his ear Spain, Hungary, Canada, and Romano showed up.

"Wow this is so advanced!" America cried out seeing the others.

"Uh what do you want brother?" South Italy asked.

"There should be a map of this building. Just search up Greece and the building we're in should show up automatically." Veneziano demanded.

"Right! Let's see... Damn this is complex!" Romano yelled as he searched everything up.

A map popped up in front of North Italy, "Locate Greece!"

Romano gave him an look, "How the hell am I supposed to do that?!"

"Just scan the place!"

Lavina popped up in front of Spain, "Same here tomato nation. Blue prints on this building and find Korea!"

"On it!" Spain winked.

"Hungary." Austria said and she nodded.

A blue dot appeared on Italy's map. Russia, America, and England nodded looking at the map.

"Thanks going off vision." North Italy replied.

The other two did the same. Italy concentrated on the memory of the map and it popped into England's hand.

"Ho-how did you do that?!" England asked shocked.

"Don't ask just send us on our way." Italy demanded.

They rushed through the halls and fought more people in their way, "How's Greece?!"

Romano replied, "Bastards fine but some spiky blue haired dude is fighting him. Greece can't hold out any longer."

Veneziano cursed, "It's Navic!"

Lavina gasped through the mic, "Wait he's at your location?!"

Austria growled, "Don't lose it Veneziano!"

"Count your prayers." Both Italy's snorted through the ear buds.

Russia smashed someone into a wall with his pipe. Italy turned his head and growled seeing the large groups.

"Bombs!" A piece of the wall opened and Canada threw a bomb in it.

Catching it, North Italy shouted for the others to get ahead of him. Pulling the pin he threw it behind them. It blew up and the floor began to collapse stopping a large group from chasing them.

"Run faster!" Veneziano demanded the cracking floor catching up with him since he stayed behind them.

North Italy felt the floor give it's final large crack. Seeing they weren't going to make it, Italy casted a push spell like Austrlia did before. The others were pushed farther down the hall. The three looked over the ledge where Italy disappeared.

"Feliciano! Feli!" Russia yelled as he leaned over the edge.

"Be careful Russia you can fall off!" America cried out as him and England tried to pull him back up.

A line was shot into the ceiling they looked up and looked back down. Italy came shooting up. Releasing the line Italy drew out a machine gun.

"GET DOWN!" Italy yelled at the three, aiming behind them.

The three ducked and Italy let it fire killing ten people trying to sneak up on the nations. Rolling on the ground behind the three. Grabbing a handgun he twirled on his knees to the right and shot three coming through a door. Sighing he stood back up and brushed his legs off. Turning around, Italy caught England and America staring at him in shock while Russia just smiled.

"What?" Italy asked curiously.

"THAT WAS SOOOOO COOOOOL!" Amercia yelled in pure admiration.

England nodded, "Yes let's just hope that won't happen again and stop taking risks."

"You guys had to get across." Italy shrugged.

"Can you teach me how to do that?!" America asked excitedly.

"NOO!" England and Italy yelled glaring at the American as he pouted.

"Shall we continue?" Italy groaned as he waved them forwards.

Getting farther they heard swords clash together. Italy gritted his teeth and ran faster kicker the door open.

"NAVIC!" Italy screamed and launched at the nation.

"Italy?!" Greece yelled in shock as America pulled him back.

"Damn it Italy!" Navic yelled as he shoved him off and back flipped out of the way.

Letting out a war cry, Italy drew a sword and charged at Navic. Navic twisted out of the way and blocked Italy's sword with his own thin sword. Navic pushed him back and drew out a gun.

Seeing it was a line gun and Italy shouted, "Oh no you don't!"

When Navic got off the floor, Italy quickly grabbed his leg. They shoot off together as the others yelled the Italian's name. Navic couldn't kick Italy off and Italy began casting a spell under his breath. Italy's spell cut the rope as the two fell. Reacting quickly Russia began to rush towards the spot they were going to fall. America and England rushed besides the Russian. The two nodded and began to pick him up to give him a push. Meanwhile, Italy and Navic fought, more like Navic blocked him as much as he could. Navic's line gun was jammed from the rope being snapped. Navic finally managed to un jam his line gun but it quickly shot out. Shouting he tried to grab Italy but he went to fast. Navic was about to cry out but he noticed that the nations, America and England, super threw Russia towards Italy.

Italy growled in anger and searched for his own line gun but he remembered in his rush to get back up and save his fellow nations, he let the gun go. Italy looked to the ground but there was too large of a gap for him to do anything. He heard his brother and the others scream for him. That was before he felt someone smack into him catching him. Russia's momentum tossed them to the other side. Russia held Italy tightly as they began to plunge to the floor. Italy suddenly took Russia into his arms and flipped, harshly landing on his feet. They both panted from the rush while America, Greece, and England cheered on the other side. South Italy sobbed in the earbuds from pure relief.

Italy looked at Russia, "Thank you... Ivan." Italy smiled so warmly at Russia that he was forced to look away.

"No problem Feliciano." Russia mumbled.

"Thanks America, England!" Italy called out, waving at them.

"ITS A HERO'S DUTY TO SAVE PEOPLE!" America yelled as England laughed.

Italy cast a teleportation spell as Russia and him crossed over to the others. Greece looked shocked at the three. Italy chuckled and pulled something out of his pocket.

"Don't worry so much about it, Greece. You'll remember nothing." With that Italy sprayed something in his face.

Greece began to collapse but Italy was fast and carried him. England, America, and Russia looked at the object in Italys hand angerily.

"So that's what made us forget everything!" England scoffed.

Russia smiled, "I shall destroy it, da?"

Italy sighed and struggled to put it back in his pocket, "No Russia and lower your pipe."

"Wait so that means you've carried us before?!" America yelled in shock.

Italy raised an eyebrow at him, "That's what your mostly worried about? And yes I have."

Russia, England, and America gaped at him. Italy rolled his eyes and spun around casting a spell under his breath. A portal opened as Italy sighed tiredly.

"Russia I put the portal back to base in you pocket. You three go back while I take Greece back to his place." Italy said and walked through carrying Greece.

The three looked at each other and broke the ball, disappearing. Navic finally got down from the top floor painting and noticed everyone was gone. Especially Italy.

He sighed, "Oh Italy when will you see it my way? Damn Australia and Holy Roman Empire controled your mind back then. If only we could return to what we used to be. So close to each other..."

Navic called a portal and looked around one last time before walking through.

* * *

Austria and Lavina's group finished and already returned, now they just waited for North Italy to return. Austrlia and Lavina paced around the room ready to scold Veneziano for his actions.

Japan suddenly stood up and slammed his hands onto the table, "I forgot! Greece-San cuddles in his sleep!"

The others looked at him wide eyed and groaned. Getting a call, Canada quickly pulled it up and sure enough it showed Greece completely on North Italy and holding him tightly.

"Uuuh how do I get out of this one?" North Italy whispered.

"I'm going." Russia declared giving Austria a glare to summon a portal.

Austria sighed and rolled his eyes summoning a portal for Russia. Russia now stood by a sleeping Greece and a very stuck Italian. Russia began to untangle Greece's legs from Italy's, when he managed to Greece quickly latched onto Italy again. Italy huffed and Russia growled. Italy nodded his head towards a large stuffed toy. Getting the hint, Russia picked it up and untangled Greece from Italy. Quickly he gave Greece the stuffed toy and Greece latched onto that instead. Russia pulled Italy out and quickly put him in his arms and walked through the still open, portal. Russia put Italy down and before Italy could say a thank you he had most of the nations scolding him for the stunt he pulled. Italy sent them back to their respective countrys, Russia was last. Italy stopped Russia and gave him a thankful bright smile before pushing him in.

Russia grunted as tripped over his rug and fell into his bed. He scowled at Italy but let out a soft smile before going to sleep.

* * *

 **You like? No? Aaaaawwww you made me cry *sobbing heard but them perks up* Joking~**


	6. Chapter 6

**Fifth chapter of Nothing is as it seems!**

* * *

Romano groaned and collapsed into his bed. Romano struggled to get his other half at his house for the night. Romano stayed behind and waited for him to finish sending the nations back. Once he did Veneziano's eyes rolled over and he began to fall, exhaustion hit North Italy hard. Romano was quick to catch him. Lavina gave him a portal to his house but of course before tossing him a glare and a serious worried look to his other half. Romano rolled his eyes and walked through the portal. Romano put Veneziano in his bed before going across the hall and sleeping in his own room.

* * *

Romano woke up to a sicking feeling and felt terrified. It wasn't him who was feeling it. It was his brother. Rushing out of bed, he tripped his legs tangled within the sheets. He heard screaming from the other room and the terrible feeling grew almost suffercating him. Romano knew his brother had it much worse. Finally kicking the sheets off, he slammed the door opens and cradled his other side close to him. Veneziano was shacking and screaming. He was sweaty and panting between every heart wrenching scream. He was pale a color that didn't suit Romano's brother. Romano sucked in a breath before shacking Veneziano gruffly. Veneziano was forced awake his blood shot eyes opened and tears streamed down his cheeks. Romano was about to ask him what was wrong before Veneziano shoved him off and ran out the room.

Romano tried to follow him to the bathroom where North Italy began to puke, "What happened brother?"

North Italy coughed, "Just a nightmare that's all."

Romano rubbed his bare back and sighed, "You're not going to tell me are you?"

There was a grunt, "Rather not."

"Can you at least tell me this? Does it happen often?" Romano asked a little angry.

There was a pause and Veneziano sighed, "Yeah it does. That's why I can't sleep alone."

They flushed the toilet and Romano led him to his room. The two took their fair share of the blanket and Veneziano began to quickly fall asleep. Romano, feeling his brother was asleep, sighed turning and looked to the ceiling.

"I'm your brother, your other half. Why...Why can't you tell me what's wrong? I was always blind to the real you and the pain you hold in, wasn't I?" With that Romano began to fall asleep facing his brother.

* * *

Romano woke before Veneziano did. Looking at his brother one last time, South Italy crawled out of bed and got dressed. Going downstairs to the kitchen, he prepared himslef some breakfast, that was until loud knocking was heard. Dropping the pan he russed to the door and yanked it open.

"Shut the hell up you Potato Bastard! You could've woken Veneziano up with your knocking!" Romano hissed letting the German brothers, England, Spain, and Hungary in.

"He's asleep?" Hungary asked looking up the stairs.

"Duh, and I'd rather not have him wakened up." Romano growled as he picked up the pan he dropped in his rush.

"Sorry and why don't you want him to wake up? You're coking breakfast for the both of you aren't you?" Germany asked looking up the stairs too.

Romano paused and bit his lip. His brother couldn't even tell him about his nightmare. Romano certainly didn't want the Potato Bastard to be sticking his nose in where it didn't belong.

So Romano answered with, "You are an idiot! Obviously he stressed himslef out with saving two groups of Nations. After he sent The Frozen Bastard back he knocked out while standing. I managed to catch him before he hit the floor. Stalker Creepy Woman sent us back here and I let him sleep in his old room."

Germany's eyebrow twitched as Prussia threatened to laugh at Lavina's nickname. Spain cooed at Romano for being a good brother while Hungary nodded towards the stair case and looked away not noticing someone starting to come down.

"When does he usually wake up?" England asked.

"Now I don't know why you're here Posion Scone's but if his days were always this tiring then he might wake up in, " Romano looked at a nearby clock ignoring the British man's angry look, "in two hours."

"That's just an estimation on your side brother, " North Italy sighed, messing with his hair with a tank top and shorts on, "Now can I help you four?"

Germany gulped not used to seeing his ally act this way. Prussia looked nervous as he looked around the beautifully furnished living room. Spain and Hungary looked at their feet while England messed with his suit.

"I guess I'll ask my question first then, " England repiled seeing no one else wanted to speak up, "I was wondering... How did you keep your magic from me?"

"You had a problem with every now and then which is what I made my fake self afaird of you, " Germany flinched and North Italy looked his way before returning to England, "so I could keep my distance from you. I had concealers too as a precaution. Though they rarely broke and when they did, you would not ice and I would have to erase your memory. Does that answer your question United Kingdom?"

Said male flinched, "Just call me England."

North Italy nodded and turned to Germany, "Now Germany can I ask you what's wrong with you? If your wondering about my fake self, I will never act like that again only at World Meetings. As for any relationships I have, they have not changed. The only thing that will change is that I'm looking forward to making new friendships. Since I forced my fake self to be afaird of others I want to make friends with those people who now know my real self. Is that understood?"

All of them sighed in relief as England cheered, "Yes I've been trying to be your friend for centuries!" He smacked his mouth close hands over his mouth.

Veneziano grinned, "So have I. I'm excited to meet your magical creatures. I've seen them every now and then."

Prussia grabbed North Italy's arm, "The awesome me and unawesome others want to help you against Navic."

Every nation in the room sucked in a nervous breath. Romano pleadingly looked at his other side as Germany gave his ally a determined look.

He answered with a blunt, "No."

Prussia growled, "No?! You saw how we helped! You need the help! You have been helping us for centuries and kept us in the dark about it. Every nation that was with you yesterday will want to help. I know for sure that the awesome me will not stand for an unawesome no!"

"No is no. Drop the subject before I make every one of you forget."

Hungary gasped, "Bu-!"

Veneziano cut her off, "No buts, no what if's. Do I make myself clear?"

Romano looked at his other side sadly and angerily, "You can't just-!"

"I SAID DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR?!" He roared slamming his hands onto the table.

The nations were forced into silence," I'm afaird I have hearing problems."

Everyone gaped at a grinning England as he rubbed his ears. North Italy's face brightened in anger.

Hungary then checked her own ears, "Oh my. I'm afaird I didn't hear a single thing you said! So I guess I'm just going to have to ask Austria how to get to base."

The other nations pretended to not here anything and began to walk out the door, "Fine! You know what?! Fine! You guys win!"

Spain cheered and launched at North Italy. He sighed and dogded to the side as Spain smacked onto the floor, head first. Romano began to laugh at Spain as the Spaniard pouted. North Italy rolled his eyes and went to the oven to prepare a long forgotten breakfast. Spain latched onto Romano as he cried about Feliciano dodging his hug which South Italy struggled to escape his hold.

* * *

Russia stared at North Italy's door wondering if he should knock or leave. He was starting to look weird just standing there for an hour. Italy opened the door chucking and Russia gave him a curious look.

"I've been watching you since you walked to my door. So I decided to help you out and answer the door, " Italy replied and Russia slightly blushed, "Come on in."

Side stepping, Italy let Russia in and the Russian nodded in thanks. Russia looked around the Italian's two story home, most nations had a two story home while France and England had three stories. Italy opened a cabinet and handed Russia a Vodka. Russia replied with a nod and took a gulp.

"Don't get drunk. And I say that even though I know your capacity is about 18." Italy said as he sat at his dining table.

Russia gave him a suspicious look and sat across from him, "How did you know that?"

Italy shrugged, "It is my job to know as much as possible about all us nations. So what did you want Russia?"

Russia took another swig before putting it down, "I was wondering if I would be allowed to fight against Navic also."

Italy groaned and banged his head against the dark wood, "Fine!"

Russia gave him an confused look, "You gave up easily."

"Probably cause five other nations visited me before about the same thing while I was at my brother's. Said they were going to do it on their own after I threatened to erase their memories and started walking out. I gave up trying to agure with you nations afterwards about it. I even told Austria that he could fight again without me chewing on him." Italy replied, sighing at the end.

Russia hummed, "Well their are being hunted and their world is in danger from a insane nation that no one knows where he currently is and how he is still alive. Along with the fact that he wants World Domination."

Italy gave him an look, "I know that but I always felt that he was my responsibility. I mean he was my childhood friend and he turned out like this! Trying to kill everyone I care about."

His company dropped the Vodka on the table and Italy let out a angry cry at the spill, "That means me too, da?"

"About what?"

"When you said he's trying to kill the people you care about. Yet you protected me." Russia replied in a little bit of shock.

"I might've acted like I was scared of you Russia but one thing I've always wanted was to be your friend. We suffered from the same childhood and turned out almost the same way. Both of us were deemed crazy people. I always felt closet to you but yet we never talked to each other because I couldn't drop my façade." Italy mumbled walking off and grabbing paper towels to clean the mess.

Russia watched the Italian in a little bit of shock. That's how the Russian felt. Of course he didn't know about Italy's real self but that just made him feel even closer. The Italian wanted to be his friend! That what really struck the the Russian. No one wanted to be his friend not even when he was younger. Russia felt so happy it was almost overwhelming. He was thinking on glomping the Italian or something else to express how happy he was.

"Ivan snap out of it," Russia jumped when his human name was called and looked at a slightly worried Italy, "Oh there we go! I was worried I fried your brain somehow. You weren't responding when I kept on calling you."

Russia shrugged trying to shake it off, "Sorry I was thinking. Did you truly mean what you said?"

Italy gave him a curious look, "Yeah I am."

Russia felt the energy to glomp him, spring up again, "I'll gladly be your friend."

Italy smiled, "Great!"

Italy's phone rang and he quickly answered it. Russia sighed hoping that the Navic wasn't acting up again. He honestly had to say, Italy still looked worn out. Italy was completely exhausted before he pushed him in and he was worried the Italian knocked out after he left.

Italy groaned and grew serious, "The Navic's are acting up again."

Opening a portal, Italy was about to jump through but stopped and waved the Russian to the portal. Russia compiled and jumped through.

"It's only going to be me and you, of course with Lavina. If all countries try to go then it's gonna rise up suspension."

Russia nodded and agreed with the Italian. Though he believed the others were going to have trouble believing that. Arriving Lavina scoffed at the sight of Russia. It looked like Canada was called up to help her control base. Lavina gave him an a headset and camera both unnoticeable. Russia was going to fight but this was just him and Italy.

* * *

 **So tired. Here you guys go.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 6 of Nothing is as it seems! Enjoy~**

* * *

Russia refused to not take his pipe after all he carried it with him everywhere. Italy opened the portal towards America's place and the other two other nations gave him a curious look. Russia and Italy changes to a blank tank top and black shorts. Since America knew them Italy said it they didn't have to cover themselves which Italy was secretly glad for. America's place was getting too hot for his full outfit and he wasn't too sure if Russia wouldn't be comfortable since he was used to the extreme cold.

"What?"

"If America knows how to defend himself and he knows about The Navic's, then why are you going to help him?" Russia asked.

"Just because he knows doesn't mean I'm not going to step in." Italy scoffed.

Canada smiled at Italy, glad he wanted to help his brother. Though America might get carried away with the idea of those two helping.

"How many at the burger nation's place?" Lavina asked as she set up Italy's maps.

Canada rolled his eyes at America's nickname but chuckled, "Looks like 60."

Italy sighed resting his hands on his chin, "Something's not right."

Canada gasped, "Navic is there!"

"Aaaand there's the kick. Alright in you go Russia!" Lavina yelled as she pushed him in the portal.

Russia let out a angry cry as he was shoved in the portal. Italy quickly followed and they landed by America.

"Why are you two here dudes?" America asked as he fired his gun at one of The Navic's.

"I came here to enjoy a nice day at the same time your being invaded." Italy replied sarcastically and the other two at their Head Quarters laughed on the earbuds.

America looked at Italy surprised, "Sorry but I can't show you arou-!"

"I'm here to help, you genius!" Italy shouted face palming.

"Hand him the extra earbud I put in your pocket, Russia." Lavina demanded.

Russia checked his pockets and grumbled about how Italy and Lavina manage to put stuff in his pockets without him knowing. Handing the extra headset to America, Russia smiled at the other nation. Canada spook to America as the nation cried out in shock of his brother being in the team before he technically was. Canada informed America on what was going on while Italy threw his daggers into three guys necks.

"Wait that Navic dude is here?"

The floor above them gave out and Italy pushed them out of the way. Italy struggled to hold the floor up. Chanting a spell under his breath, he pushed the floor back. The last standing of Navic's followers surrounded the three. They all began chanting a spell.

"What are they chanting?!" America yelled.

"Some sort of spell, " Italy answered, "I don't know what spell but it doesn't look good! Don't let them finish the incantation!"

Navic jumped from above on the three, "Sorry but can't let you do that!"

"Navic!" The three growled out

Italy managed to pull out a knife and tried to slash Navic. Navic jumped back on back to the top floor. The followers finished the spell and they heavily mutipled, five times the original amount. 270 surrounded them. Canada gulped in the headset as Lavina yelled at them to get out. When America slightly moved the 270 raised their guns and he froze.

"You're surrounded Italy! Give up!" Italy grinded his teeth together.

Quitely and unnoticed, Italy gave Russia a piece of paper. Russia looked at the page in his hand without getting attention. It was a spell.

Navic sighed and walked towards the three and looked at Italy, "Give up already, I don't want to fight you."

Italy growled, "Then why did you start this?!"

"I want to be powerful!" Navic replied back.

"Why?! What does power grant you that you drove the only person who ever cared for you to fight you and into insanity?! What do you gain from all of this?!"

Navic bit his lip and looked at Italy, "I wanted power for a reason. A reason I cannot tell you but I didn't want to lose you."

"What do you want?! To spill every countrys blood so you can own the world?! To drive me off the cliff with you?!"

Navic grew angry, "That is not what I want!"

"That's what's going to happen! Open your damn eyes!"

Navic growled and tighten his fists, looking down. Italy looked at Russia at the corner of his eye. Russia was close to finishing the spell and America took notice.

America scoffed and the aguring enemies looked at him, "Not wanting to drive Italy into insanity? I'm sorry but you've already done that. Is this the Italy you knew in your childhood? Look at him and tell me if he is! Look at the past Italy and the Italy that has been fighting you for centuries! Is it the same person?!"

Navic looked at the fierce Italy and said, "No, but I can still bring him back with me!

"Can you now, "America asked as Russia pulled at Italy and Italy looked down, " That joyful and cherry Italy is long gone! Face the truth! You've lost him because of your actions! You don't want to fight him?! You didn't want to lose him?! Bull crap! That's all a bunch of shity lies!" Navic shoke in anger and Italy gulped at America.

"America your going to far..." Canada whispered.

Russia grinned and Navic looked at him in shock, "FROZEN WASTE LAND!"

Navic quickly tried to jump to the top floor, before a surge of icicles launched everywhere. It stabbed or froze everyone else except for the caster and his allies. Russia wasn't used to using such a large amount of magic and began to collapse. Italy quickly caught him and lifted him on his back.

"You did good you two, let's head back to base." Italy chuckled.

Russia hummed in agreement as America looked around in awe. Russia wraped his arms around Italy's chest and rested his head in Italys' neck, exhausted. Italy chuckled and hushed America when he was about to shout in excitement at the spells effects. Lavina explained how to open a portal to the base, since it was different from opening the country portals, to America.

* * *

Navic hissed in pain and tried to move his left leg. His jump was late and it caused his left leg to be frozen. He looked over the side and growled at the three on the lower floor. The one who casted the spell, Russia, was now on Italy's back. The one who stalled him and the one he tried to kill while bringing Italy in, America, was grinning at Italy. This was why he wanted world domination. Yet Italy couldn't see that. Navic sighed and grinned evily. That's okay! Italy will see sooner or later and if he doesn't agree then he'll still have Italy anyways. After all... Italy will be the last country after world domination. Then no one will stand in his way of his true goal. And it required Italy as the last nation standing.

* * *

Italy groaned and kicked his shoes off, still carrying Russia on his back. Russia was smiling happily in his sleep, he fully knocked out when they reached Head Quarters. Lavina suggested she take Russia to his home but Italy thought it was improper for a male to make a woman carry another male, so Italy disagreed. Besides Russia wasn't letting go when Lavina tried to take him off. He was at Russia's house and he kicked his shoes off since they were making a lot of noise with the extra weight. It made the floors squeak when Italy was walking around and it made Russia whine in his sleep. So hence the reason Italy kicked his shoes off. Slipping into a bedroom, that seemed to be Russia's room, Italy walked over to the bed. He sat on the bed and tried to get the clinging Russian off of him. Russia just hanged on tighter and rolled over dragging Italy with him. Italy squirmed in his hold and tried to pry his arms off. Italy succeed in doing so but Russia then grasped Italy's hips and pulled the Italian close to him. Italy had his arms stuck to his side.

Italy groaned and Lavina whispered over his earbuds, "Any luck?"

"No, " Italy whispered back, "I only succeed in getting myself in a sticker situation."

Lavina sighed, "Do the switching trick you did with Greece."

Italy looked around, "I can't. There's nothing to switch myself with."

"Maybe your stuck then."

"Good odversation." Italy said sarcastically.

Lavina tisked, "So much sarcasm today."

Italy quitely yelped when Russia rested his head on top of Italy's head. Russia pulled him even closer and sniffed his hair sighing happily.

"I think he's dreaming of sunflowers." Italy said softly.

"Why sunflowers?"

"He's country is always so cold. He doesn't get to see them in his country even though he loves sunflowers. Italy has a lot of sunflowers and he always visits my country when they show up more often. I pretend not to notice what so ever and I make sure Romano doesn't know."

Russia giggled in his sleep and Italy had to keep himslef from laughing. Not that he was making fun of Russia, his giggle was one of those giggles that made you want to laugh though you don't know why. At least that's what Italy thinks.

"I guess he's dreaming of cuddling to sunflowers since he's really cuddling up to you." Lavina whispered as she stepped through the portal with a slight smirk on her face.

"Nice to see you think my suffering is amusing. Help me out here."

"Nah I think I'll take a couple pictures and blackmail him with them." Lavina replied a camera in hand.

"You wouldn't dare. That's just too cruel to Russia and I won't be able to stop him when he comes after you with many curses in mind."

"Who says Russia won't cuddle up to those pictures when he realizes he's not cuddling up to you?"

"I do, " Italy hissed, "Now stop being a big meanie and help me."

"I think he's dreaming of you because I'm a 100% sure you don't smell like sunflowers. Besides Russia isn't the type to cuddle to anything like Greece is."

"Will you shut up already and help?"

"Fine." Lavina huffed and clamped her mouth shut in mockery of Italy's statement.

Lavina tried to wedge her hands between Russia's chest and Italy's back to push them apart. Russia growled and tried to whack away Lavina. Lavina scowled.

"You trying to start a fight you old creepy fart?"

"Two things Lavina. One, I find that offensive and two, stop being rude and trying to pick fight with a sleeping man."

Lavina smirked, "That's three things."

"Oh shut up."

After a little while Lavina huffed tiredly, "Come on Russia, let go off Mr. Veneziano before I tear him away."

Russia seemed to hear what Levina said in his sleep, because he growled and held Italy tighter. He wraped his legs around Italy's own legs serving it fruitless to even attempt to unravel the two.

Lavina raised a eyebrow, "That served the uttermost opposite affect. Well you're officially 100% stuck." With that she started for the still open portal.

Italy's eyes widened, "Wait are you leaving? What I'm a gonna do in the morning when he wakes up or if I have that reoccurring nightmare?"

Lavina froze and turned around, "You don't have the nightmare when you sleep with someone in the same bed as you... Right?"

Italy bit his lip, "No not all the time. If it's after a big fight like we hade with Navic, then it comes back when I first sleep then goes away after I puke my stomach out."

"Wake him up then." Lavina hissed.

Italy frowned, "You know after a high level spell like that with someone who's not used to magic can destroy their magic capacity if they don't get the proper sleep to restore it."

"I know I know," She sighed, "I don't know what to do then Mr. Veneziano."

"I'll go to sleep then, I just hope I don't have that nightmare or Russia wakes up angry."

"Good luck sorry Mr. Veneziano." Lavina waved her goodbye and disappeared into the portal.

Italy sighed and he feltva bit bad for Lavina. She needed her sleep too. Italy looked around and looked at the sleeping Russian nested in his neck. He felt his eyes droop and Italy let much needed sleep take over.

* * *

 **Like? Yes, no? Just love RusIta!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8~ sorry about the chapter numbers being off! When I accidentally forgot a chapter I also forgot to fix the chapter numbers.**

* * *

Russia groaned not wanting to wake up, he was so comfortable and he had a good dream. Something was telling him to get up. Russia was surprised to find himslef completely wrapped around something, he didn't usually do that. Russia's eyes and senses had yet to tell what he was cuddled to. He was 100% sure he didn't drink because the last thing he did was... he was with Italy and America! He casted the spell and he started to knock out but... Italy caught him... Russia's senses were on high alert. He then realized that he was holding tightly onto someone. His legs were wrapped around someone else's. His head rested in someone's oh so soft hair and they smelt so good. Russia resisted the urge to smell their hair. He was quite surprised at himslef because he was never attracted to anyone before, well really the only one was...

Russia groaned when he realized who the poor person was... He was all over North Italy. His eyes got used to the dark and Russia saw North Italy's light auburn hair. Italy's soft skin rubbed against Russia's when Italy slightly shifted. Russia froze wondering if the Italian was awake waiting to get out of his grip. When Italy stopped moving Russia leaned over to see if he was sleeping or not. Italy was indeed sleeping, his tiredness and worries on his face were all gone and replaced with a soft relaxed look. His breath that was usually panting from fighting was gentle and in small breaths. Italy let out a sigh and his breath tickled Russia's face since he ended up leaning over him and was getting closer in his odversation. Russia felt his face flame up and he settled back behind Italy.

Russia let go of Italy and unwinded his legs from Italy's own. He climbed out of bed and went downstairs to get a quick drink being careful in the dark. To hopefully calm him down so he can get some more sleep. Grabbing a glass he looked at his Vodka, deciding not to, he poured himself some water. It was sudden chill and it got him so strongly that Russia leaned against the counter. Something was wrong. Putting his cup down, Russia quitely walked around thinking it was a burglar. Russia realized the closer he got to the stairs the stronger the feeling became. Fearing for Italy, he rushed up the stairs and opened the door to his bedroom. No one was in the room with Italy, but Italy was tossing everything off of him.

Rushing to his side, Russia had no idea what to do. He was obviously having a terrible nightmare. Russia touched Italy's shoulder and rubbed it seeing if that would calm the Italian down. Russia couldn't stand watching Italy any longer shaking and crying like a mad man so Russia climbed in the bed. Facing Italy, Russia snaked his arm around Italy and toke his legs in his own.

Russia whispered in Italys ear while petting his hair, "Shhh it's okay Feliciano. Shhh it's okay."

The comforting seemed to work for Italy since he his crying stopped. Holding Italy tighter to him, he rested the Italian's head on his chest and continued to whisper in his ear. His own language slipped some times but its not like neither minded. Italy's shaking stopped and his breathing began to relax, Russia sighed in relief. The position seemed to help Italy sleep in peace so Russia didn't move and let himslef fall asleep this way. He heard Italy whisper something and Russia smiled slightly at his human name.

* * *

It was calm and relaxing at first, until it suddenly escalated and the nightmare returned. North Italy gasped and shut his eyes in the dream. He wouldn't look, he wouldn't look, he wouldn't look. His eyes opened without his permission and his legs shook at the scene. Every nation layed at his feet dead. Every single one of them. He screamed and rushed to the every nations side.

"Nooo no no no! America, England, Canada wake up!" Italy shouted as he shook the three in desperation.

They didn't move and wouldn't answer. He ran to the others and tried the same thing, no response. A sob escaped his lips as he saw his brother. He ran to the other side of him and grasped Romano's shoulders.

"Brother! Can you hear me?! Wake up please!" Veneziano yelled.

Romano's eyes slowly opened and he looked at Italy whispering something. Italy leaned forward trying to hear what he was saying.

"Navic slaughtered us all... Why didn't you come and help you bastard?"

"Y-You guys said you had it un-under control, you could d-deal with it!" He cried out in response.

Romano coughed up blood, his blood dripping out of his mouth. North Italy sobbed when his brothers eyes closed and his chest stopped moving.

"NO I DONT WANT TO LOSE THEM! I WNAT TO STOP THIS!" North Italy screamed at the top of his lungs.

When he said that blackness gripped his ankles and dragged him off. Dead dobies were all around him and his hands were covered in their blood. It wasn't the nations but they were still people. Blood started to fill the room and the different body parts floated in the blood. He cried out unable to move, he was frozen in his spot.

It came all the sudden, the soft voice whispering something. He couldn't hear what they were saying but it lured him. He felt it at his shoulder first then it was his whole body. They was a soft glow and the darkness disappeared. The blood and body parts were vanishing. Italy saw a figure in the distance. He couldn't tell who it was yet. The figures mouth was moving in time with the voice so whoever was speaking it was that person. It was only those two now. North Italy looked down at himslef the blood being washed off of him.

Feliciano gasped when he heard the language and said, "Ivan?"

The whole scene changed and a soft chilly breeze passed over the field. Sunflowers were in a beautiful snowy place and Russia was clear to him now.

Russia saved him from the nightmare and Italy felt joy wash over him. Italy rushed to Russia and hugged him. Italy wanted to sob in happiness from being released from the nightmare. He knew it might come back but he was still happy he could be free from the horror at least once. Russia hugged him back and rested his head on top of Italy's.

* * *

Russia woke up and smiled as he looked at the sleeping Italian in his arms. Italy shivered every now and then and cuddled closer to Russia. Russia took his hand that was in Italy's hair and reached for the blanket, puller it closer to them. Italy sighed in his sleep almost as a sign of thanks and Russia chuckled. Russia didn't want to leave Italy alone in case he was going to have a nightmare again and besides he was comfortable in this position. Russia was pretty sure he wouldn't have a chance like this again. Russia bet it was his fault that Italy couldn't leave. When he woke late at night he was all over Italy. He was again but it was different, Italy needed the comfort. Russia heard that Italy always slept in the same bed with someone (which made him jealous not that he was going to admit that). Now knowing that a nightmare was the reason, Russia wanted to know what the nightmare was about. He wasn't going to ask the Italian about it, he seemed to be traumatized from it in his sleep anyways.

Russia was snapped out of his musings when Italy sighed and moved around. Thinking he was awake he pretended to sleep.

"Russia you awake?" A voice asked.

Russia hummed, "Yep."

"Oh um good. Uh um I can explain...?" Italy strutted.

Russia kept a straight face, "Please do so."

"Well... You see what-"

Russia laughed and Italy looked at him confused. Italy know realizing why he was laughing pouted and blushed trying to turn his head away.

"Ha ha this is very funny. Can I be let go now?" Italy asked.

"Yeah." Russia replied a little disappointed.

Jumping off the bed once Russia untangled him Italy asked, "Hey did I have a nightmare last night?"

Russia gave him a look, "Yes."

"Did you, " Italy gulped looking nervous, "Comfort me?"

"Yes." Russia replied trying not to blush.

"Thank you Ivan. I mean it." Italy said smiling in relief as if he had been rescued.

Getting a call Italy whipped his phone out. Russia resisted the urge to sigh and climbed out of his bed. Italy's cheery fake side was in control and Russia realized it wasn't about Navic. Another nation was calling him that didn't know about his fake side.

"Veeeeee~ another World Meeting? This time your coming?! Oh that's so great Poland! When is it? Oh two days from now," Italy replied nodding at Russia and the Russian nodded back getting the information, "Veeeee~ thank you Poland!"

Hanging up Italy sighed and turned to the side opening a portal. Russia gave him a questioning look.

"Oh I'm going to visit England! I've been wanting to for a while," Italy replied, "See you later Russia!"

"Da." Russia said waving.

At Italy's leave, Russia sighed. The house was suddenly really quite and lonely.

* * *

"Hello and welcome to Arthu- FELICIANO!" England yelled in excitement and yanked the surprised Italian in his castle.

Italy succeed in not tripping over the carpet from the sharp tug. Italy regained his footing and gave England a surprised look. England grinned sheepishly and mumbled a quick apology before dragging Italy somewhere.

"I'm sorry I'm just so excited that you came to visit me! No one does much but it's nice for you to be here!"

Italy chuckled, "Don't worry I understand. I'm glad to be here."

"Pleasure's mine! Oh look it's Mint Bunny." England repiled as a flying, green Bunny came into view.

"Oh hello Mint Bunny. I'm Veneziano North Italy Feliciano Vargas. You can call me whatever you like." Italy introduced himself patting the top of the bunny's head.

England had a proud and weird glint in his eyes which Italy sweet dropped at. Mint Bunny let out a excited cry and smacked into Italy's chest. Italy laughed and patted the top of her head.

"I'll call you Felu!" Mint Bunny squeaked out as she cuddled to his chest.

"I'm okay with that!" Italy replied smiling.

"Wow Mint Bunny is cuddling up to someone!" A fairy called out resting on England's head.

"Oh this is Yosia-San!" England introduced the fairy to Italy.

Italy held out his hand and Yosia-San nervously landed on his palm. To insure her, Italy smiled at her and the fairy brightened up.

"Can I call you Felu too?!" The fairy asked in excitement.

"Of course you can!"

Italy laughed as Yosia-San cuddled into his neck. England was in pure joy, glad Italy and his friends liked each other. England was also glad that Italy was having fun. He remembered when Austria said he was afaird Italy wouldn't even genuinely smile. Now he was laughing, maybe it was better for Italy that he told them. It almost as if a weight was lifted off of his shoulders and he allowed himself to relax.

"Arthur!" Italy yelled waving his hand in front of his face.

England jumped, "Y-yes?!"

The three looked at him worried, "We've been trying to call you. You OK?"

"Yeah sorry. Ignoring my guest was ungentlemanly thing to do." England apologized sincerely.

Italy shrugged, "Don't worry about it. You seemed to be in deep thought. Yosia-San and Mint Bunny wanted to play some sort of special game."

England grinned, "Oh you'll love the game!" Italy looked at the three questionably.

* * *

"AHHHHHH!" Italy yelled as a water spell wizzed past his head.

"Hehe I almost got you!" Mint Bunny laughed but she was hit with water from behind her.

"Got you!" Yosia-San laughed as she ducked from a spell from Italy.

Italy yelled as England launched on his back, "Soak spell!"

Italy was drenched in water and he laughed and shot England off of him. England laughed and they all stopped when the door bell rang. The four looked at each other and Italy decided to answer the door. England grinned and snuck behind Italy as he walked to the door.

"Feliciano answering for Arthu- Oh hi Fran- AACCK!" Italy began but he was water jetted out of the way.

"Italy are you-?!" France started but turned to look at an equally soaked England laughing.

"That wasn't faaaaiir! I was answering the dooor!" Italy whined standing up and glaring at England.

"I'm sorry I couldn't resist!" England laughed as he leaned against the wall.

"France walk out and close the door. " Italy demanded grinning.

France did so and a protesting England was heard. After a while Italy opened the door, grinning, and let France in. In the middle of England's living room, a case with a shower was pouring water on a pouting England. There was no way for England to get out with Mint Bunny and Yosia-San were stuck in there too but France couldn't see them.

France looked at the two confused, "Did you do that Italy?"

"Maybe, Maybe not," Italy replied grinning, "So did you need something?"

"Uh yeah I just came over to visit England. Have a drink or something but I guess not." France said looking at the sealed country.

"ARE YOU GOING TO LET US OUT?!" England yelled trough the glass.

"I will think on it." Italy said with a stoic face.

England and France gaped at him acting as Japan, "THATS MEANS NO!"

Italy grinned at England's statement and turned to France. France was also grinning and gave him a thumbs up.

* * *

 **I like this chapter! The whole thing with England is so funny! Also with calling the fairy Yosia-San it came to me when I was listening to England's Pub and Go song. Yosia-San means fairy in Japanese. Apparently.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9 Nothing is at it seems.**

* * *

England came back down the stairs and kept a pout on his lips. North Italy laughed with France at the pouting Britain.

"Aaaw come on England! Don't be so pouty at least your out now and have a change of clothes unlike me..." Italy said looking down at himslef.

England looked up and sighed, "You could go to your place and changed if you want to."

"Ooorrr," France started looking Italy up and down, "You could stay in those soaking clothes. The way they cling to your body~!"

"Yeeeah the obvious answer is to go back to my place." Italy bluntly replied opening a portal.

Mint Bunny looked at him sadly and Italy smiled, "Don't worry I'm coming back!"

France looked confusingly at the spot Italy used to be, "Who was he talking to?"

England sighed, "Don't worry about it. He was probably talking to the both of us."

France nodded, "Makes sense. Soooo why was heeeere~?"

England rolled his eyes at France, "Don't think that way France. He was just wanting to become friends with me since his fake side didn't want to."

France was about to say something but one of England's alarms sounded out. France and England looked around confused and worried. A portal opened and Italy jumped through.

Italy looked at the window shocked and grabbed the two, "DUCK!"

Italy began to force them down before bullets rained through the window. England and France gasped as they were slammed to the floor with Italy on top of the two. England fished in his pockets for a remote, once he pulled it out he pressed a big red button in the center. Shutters rolled over the window and along with th e rest of the place. Italy looked around panting and pulled the two up. Italy hissed when he pulled France up with his left arm.

England gasped, "You bloody git your bleeding!'

"It's nothing." Italy gasped out.

"It's nothing?! NOTHING?! You have two bullets in your shoulder and you say it's nothing?!" France yelled.

"It's nothing until I make sure you two are safe! If you want to fix it then wait till I check the castle." Italy replied holding his shoulder.

"This is my place and you agreed to let us help. France you tend to Italy I'll check my castle out." England demanded.

"That's a negative England." Italy growled.

England huffed, "This is my home and I know every secret entrance or exit, I know every corner of this place. I have magic and I used to be a pirate! I can handle myself."

Italy sighed looking at his blood covered hand when he moved it from his shoulder, "Fine just be careful."

England looked at him relieved, "Good. France can you handle Italy?"

France nodded, "Of course I can."

England carefully looked around, taking one last look at the injuried Italian, and left the room. The owner of the house looked around every corner, slowly and carefully. He let out a calm breath and kept his pace up. Walking to his pirate room he grabbed his two swords he was famous for handling. Making sure no weapons were tooken or coins, England left the room. He didn't notice someone on the ceiling till it was too late. England let out a cry when someone landed on his back. He barely escaped a stab to his back. The other person was suddenly tossed off of him. North Italy was on top of the one who attacked England and slit his throat in a quick flick of his wrist. Italy favored his right arm more but still used his left arm.

Italy stood up and looked back at the other nation, "You OK?"

"AM I OKAY?! SAYS THE ONE BLEEDING FROM HIS LEFT ARM!"

"Yep you're okay." Italy sighed out flicking his wrist and getting the blood of the dagger.

France ran in panting with medical supplies that he found in England's cabinet. He glared at the injuried nation who just shrugged. Italy eyes widened and he jumped off the wall and tackled someone in the air that was about to surprise attack France. France cried out and ducked before the two could slam into him. They landed on the ground behind France, Italy on top. The guy stabbed Italy in the back of his left shoulder and Italy gritted his teeth, resisting the urge to cry out in pain. Italy picked him and slammed the others head hard into the ground using his nations speed. Italy panted and lifted himself up, loads of blood dripping from his left shoulder. France and England let out a cry of shock when Italy swayed on his feet but regained it before the two made a move to catch him.

"Italy you need to get that fixed!" France demanded and tried to sit Italy down.

"No, not yet," Italy replied and put two fingers to his ear turning on his headset, "Lavina scan."

"We're in the clear." She reported quickly.

"Good." Italy sighed in relief before everything turned black for him and he began to meet the ground.

* * *

Italy woke up in a bed a little dizzy. He slowly got up and swinged his legs to the side. He carefully walked out of the bed and to the door. Maybe about nine people were aguring.

"He's taken it too far!" He heard a heavy German accent and he could tell Germany wasn't happy.

"I-I tried my best! I'll hope he'll be OK." A quiet voice mumbled.

Someone sighed, "We know you did...Uh Canada! Thanks but did you see how much blood he left behind? Large trails of blood and big globs of blood. I'm going to have to use magic to clean that blood out. It's even un normal for a human to bleed as much as he did. I'm afaird it was even too much for a nation."

"I really tried to stop him! He just wouldn't have it! Can't he trust us?! I mean we've been through things like this before! Another country after us, I just still don't see the point! Maybe it's my fault, " Italy's breath hitched at France's broken tone, "If only I had payed more attention to him then bully him and South Italy, been his older brother, maybe I could've noticed."

"Don't blame yourself! Not even I noticed my brother's suffering! How he managed to keep his problems from our connection together, I don't know how the fuck he did, but he did. I'm supposed to be his real brother, his other half and yet I even treated him badly. I wish I didn't push him away... Then our connection would've been close enough for me to notice." North Italy felt his eyes weld up in tears at his other side's confession but he forced them back and struggled to keep his brother from feeling it.

"Can you all stop blaming yourselves?! This isn't going to solve anything and he won't listen to you... Trust me I've tried. It's truly my fault-" Austria started and he heard someone hiss.

Veneziano resisted the urge to roll his eyes at Spain, "It isn't! If it's anyone's real fault it's Navic's! And you just tried to say stop blaming yourselves! You're being hypercritical!"

A strong chilly arua passed trough the door that he could even see his breath, "How about I go kill this son of a bitch already, da?"

"Felu," A voice whispered as North Italy whipped his head at Yosia-San, "You're awake! How do you feel?"

"Fine. A little dizzy but that's to be expected." Yosia-San nodded and landed on his good shoulder sighing.

"I've been listening to them too for a while. They've been arguing for so long." Yosia-San said groaning.

North Italy chuckled, "Now that's nothing new and it's also expected."

Yosia-San looked at him and turned away, "I won't tell Eng you're awake. I have a feeling you have the right to know what their saying."

He smiled sincerely at her, "Thanks."

They turned back to the aguring, "I'm so worried about him I feel as though he will cause me to die from worry."

Veneziano rolled his eyes at France's statement, "I hope Veneziano-San will come to us. That's all I want. It is clear he wants to do this for our sake. All I want his him to come to us. To speak to us, to let us fight, and let him pass the suffering on. I never realized this either but he pulled weight off of us so we wouldn't be stressed with war, devastations, our country, and even ourselves. He cared for us so much and we are taking that for granted."

Veneziano sucked in his breath and opened the door, "Sometimes Japan your too much on point for your own good."

All nations froze and turned to him slowly as if they were caught stealing a cookie out of a jar. Even Russia seemed a bit guilty under the injuried nations stare. Japan stayed silent and nodded towards North Italy, reading the atmosphere. Romano bit his lip but stared at his other half and suddenly became determined.

Walking to his brother and grabbing his sleeve, Romano yelled to his North side, "I love you Veneziano!"

All countries gaped at him and even his North side paled, in deep shock. Spain was the only one who almost fainted as France and Canada caught him, slapping him on his cheeks. Romano looked around in embarrassment and rushed to correct himslef.

"Wait that came out wrong! I meant as a brother... I was trying to express my feelings for him... This is still coming out wrong! Damnit why can't I do anything right!" Romano yelled frustrated and he turned as red as a tomato.

"Do-don't worry I know what you mean. Just don't yell it out in that kind of sentence. Say it clearly the first time." North Italy stated shaking his head.

"Pffft Romano you look like-." Spain started but South Italy gave him a dark glare promising toture.

North Italy sighed and turned to the others, "Look I care about you guys and I do know you can do it own your own but I have my own reasons to not let you guys fight him alone. I want the same you all want, for this to end. Besides I'm going to need some time to get used to the idea of everyone else pursing Navic. It's just always been me, Lavina's family line, and Austria. And Austria you should know me better than anyone else than to try and blame yourself. Germany, you've always wanted me to stand up for myself and do something for once. France, the past is the past and if you try to bring it up one more time, things aren't going to look pretty. Spain, thanks for trying to understand and take control of the situation. Russia... Honestly you're just thinking what everyone else so your not much an issue, now if you go and try by yourself... Your gonna know my full potential. Japan, I'm not to surprised about you but it still touched me. Brother, I will always care and cherish you, even if you push me away, even if you hurt me emotionally, and even if you don't understand me. I'll always see you as my beloved brother and anything that happens will not change that, even if you stab me to death."

Romano paled at the thought of him stabbing his brother to death. Even the ones who were scolded, were looking up to North Italy in gratitude. Japan blushed a little bit under his praise since Japan thought it was too much praise.

"Y-you do rea-realize that I'll do nothing of the sort, r-right?" Romano strutted and North Italy grinned.

"I know I just meant if you somehow did."

"Is that what your nightmare is about?" Everything froze and a dark look crossed over North Italy's face.

"Never ask me about that brother. Never," Romano nodded a worried look on his face then North Italy smiled a strain smile, "Now, can I eat? I'm starving!"

England broke the ice, "Of course you are! With how much blood you lost I'm not surprised!"

North Italy grimaced, "Sorry about that. I'll help you clean it up."

"You help me with that and I'll make sure you know how a pirate is like."

North Italy sweat dropped and grinned putting a hand on his forehead in a fibble way, "Oh England you must let me help you though. After all I'm the one who caused this mess."

England raised a eyebrow at him, "Are you trying to be something?"

"A damsel seemed fitting." He chuckled.

"More like a creepy one..." The Britain mumbled.

"You insult me!"

France chuckled, "You two are so weird. I see a future-!" England launched at France angerily.

"SHUT UP YOU BLOODLY, PERVERTED, GIT!" England tried to strangle a laughing France.

"Okay knock it off you too and France stop trying to be perverted."

"I prefer the term A Match Maker, Germany."

"I'm cooking Pasta to get away from you creppy bastards!"

"Ooooo~ I'll join you tomato!"

"Call me that one more time, Tomato Bastard!"

"E-eeek! Russia's smiling his creppy one!" A quite voice squeaked.

"I shall get rid of the unwanted pervet, da?"

"I'm sure he's wanted somewhere Russia, so don't think it about." Germany huffed in irritation.

"Foods done!" A cheery Spain called out as he skipped up the stairs to the bickering nations.

Italy disappeared at the smell of Pasta. Germany and Japan looked at each other, laughing.

"Some things didn't change!" Germany replied laughing and went down the stairs with Japan.

* * *

 **I had fun with this chapter!**


	10. Message

**Hiya everybody. Like I've said before my phone broke and afterwards I tried using school computers but my chapters started getting cancelled. Plus my school blocked and I had no other way to get on. I have wonderful news though! I've moved schools and have a new phone! YAAAAAAAY! Also AnimePuppy asked me quite a while ago to take over All I Know Has Changed and I finally had the chance to agree. I will continue to try to make chapters For All I Know Has Changed until they answer back and I have a chance to give it to them. It greatly saddens me to give away one of my stories but it'll take a load of my shoulders. I personally hope they will take good care of the story and I have faith they will. For all who are still reading I praise you for sticking with my stories or now just reading them. I've lost some chapters and I'm going as fast as I can to make it up. P.S this will go to all of my stories. Chow Chow Fairun Roseabell out!**


	11. Chapter 10

**Hiya Everyone! After sending the last note out I immediately started on this. I'm so excited to start up on all of my stories. Here is the tenth chapter of Nothing Is As It Seems~.**

* * *

"Veneziano slow down!" England chuckled as Romano handed his brother his seventh plate.

"It's been forever since I've had Romano's cooking! Plus it's spaghetti!" North Italy yelled as he quickly scarfed down the plate.

Romano sighed, "Don't worry Scone Bastard I made sure to make enough. We Italians can eat a lot." England looked at the large pot and looked shocked at it's size.

"Will you two really eat that much? I'm pretty sure the rest of the nation's won't eat that much, besides my brother." Canada quietly spoke as England and Romano jumped at his sudden appearance.

North Italy nodded not affected by Canada's arrival. Canada smiled and patted England's shoulder as he lead him to the pot of spaghetti. Germany and Japan came down, not to surprised at the size of the pot. Russia shrugged it off while Austria chuckled at the situation. America immediately jumped in and grabbed a large plate not paying attention to the size. The others looked in shock but quickly grabbed a plate at seeing three nation's vacuuming their food up. Surprisingly all the spaghetti was eaten but England and Hungary had to take the pot to the backyard enable to wash it properly.

After they returned North Italy and Austria grew serious, "As we've noticed, the Navic's and Navic himself are getting bolder. I've come to the conclusion that Navic is certain that you all know the truth. He's trying to tire us out, which we cannot afford a slip up as such. I advice you all to stay alert and get the best of equipment. Do not stay by yourself for to long and if you decide to have a group, switch houses every day. I would also ask of you to stay with nation's who are unaware, they will be targeted more frequently than usual. Navic will now that you are to be prepared for him so he will target unsuspecting fellow nation's." North Italy commanded his elbows resting on the table.

"Be cautious when in dense areas Navic might plan to use that against you. Any suggestions?" Austria spoke up as he and Veneziano watched the others.

France was the first to speak up, "I believe being in groups is a good idea."

Everyone else nodded in agreement though some were hesitant, "I figured as much but Lavina will stay at headquarters. She's out of the question anyways since she'll only corporate around Veneziano. Headquarters is out of the question it's not designed to hold too many people." Austria replied as he glared at America when he knew he was about to call staying at base.

"I don't think it'll be a wise idea to stick with siblings." Russia said.

America slammed his hands down on the table, "And why is that?! I'll rather stick with my brother to always make sure he's okay!"

Japan nodded, "I agree with Russia. Navic might use our siblings against us if we get caught."

North Italy smiled, "Good thinking you two."

America grumbled but silently agreed as China pushed him down in his seat, "About being captured, what shall we do if that does occur, Aru?"

"We were waiting for someone to ask that question," Austria said as him and his partner nodded at each other and handed out small glowing orbs, "This are escape orbs, be careful when you use them, only when completely necessary and you can find no outlets out. If you are unable to use them because it's taken out of your grasps, it will alert me, North Italy, and Lavina that someone else besides you has it. That being said keep it on you at all times." The nation's nodded as the pocketed the orb.

South Italy scoffed amazed, "Where do you get this shit?"

His brother chuckled as Austria answered, "We create them ourselves. This technology shall remain unknown to the rest of the world because magic is also used."

"How come I cannot fell magic from it?" England asked.

"It's specially sealed so Navic cannot sense it or anyone else. It was just finished and Lavina sent it to us a couple of minutes ago while we were eating." North Italy informed.

"I have a question. Why is the unawesome chick not here?" Prussia asked.

Austria rolled his eyes, "Because she was too stubborn but she's currently watching the whole thing."

Russia turned to North Italy, "What about using magic ourselves? One spell knocked me out."

The male nodded and sighed, "Yes you have a point. We must all train you to use magic and powerful spells to be able to handle the Navic's and himself."

"We can't use magic, right?" America questioned.

"All nation's can but it has to be unlocked and you have believe in its existence. Which none of you really do, laughing at England's creatures is proof. Though Russia's been unlocked." Austria replied as the said male nodded and the other nations were shocked.

"I call Italy to train to me!" America shouted as he latched onto Veneziano.

North Italy sighed, "I was going to have to anyways. You're in my field along with Russia, Canada, my brother, and France. Austria has the German brothers, Hungary, and Spain. Lavina will train Japan, China, and England."

Austria looked towards Canada, "You're magic is based more off of healing. I noticed that when you helped Veneziano out. China has the ability to heal too but it's different. You two's training will be different than the others so be prepared."

"Is that our groups?" Russia asked as France paled at the thought of staying in the same house as that man.

"No it's just for training." France sighed in relief at Austria's words.

"You can decide the groups on your on if you are up to it but please be reminded to try to stick with a nation who doesn't know about Navic. One more thing," North Italy passed around earbuds, "You'll need these."

"I have one more question," Russia started, "Will any other nation have a chance of knowing besides us?"

Austria sighed, "We'll think on that. They have to be trustworthy nation's who won't try to charge in after Navic. We can't have that happening. If you can think of a nation or nation's are absolutely positive, contact the three of us we will research into it."

North Italy waved his hands, "Meeting dismissed." Everybody chuckled at North Italy's actions.

* * *

 **How was iiiiitt? I had fun writing this chapter! Listen to some mystery or detective music to make it more fun. I was going to put more in this chapter but for now it's pretty long anyways. The other nation's are officially part of the gang! For the groups I'm still pretty unsure on them because there is a lot of nation's out there *sweat drops*. And I mean a lot, so I'm going to have to research a bit. I know I originally had a different chapter set up for this but like I've said I've lost a lot of chapters to my stories. So things are going to be shaken up a bit. And I have decided that you guys can choose the nation's who will join the group! I will only choose about four because I don't the group getting too large. Chow Chow Fairun Roseabell out!**


End file.
